


Paper cut

by Bluuefiire



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluuefiire/pseuds/Bluuefiire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lee's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/gifts).



> This is an old one shot from a BSG-Epics ship war. Never thought I'd ever share it beyond that lovely community... but I'm feeling brave.
> 
> Gifting to LanaLucy who is such an awesome person and who also happens to write some fantastic fic.

“Frak!” Kara exclaimed sticking her finger in her mouth. She cast a withering look at Karl when she heard him chuckle. “This is stupid, I don’t know how the frak I let you talk me into this" she bit out. 

“Is this the first gift you’ve wrapped in your life Starbuck? Paper cuts are rookie mistakes” Karl teased as he pushed her aside.

“Frak you Helo” she said, watching him finish wrapping the box then grabbing it as soon as he had taped down the last flap and stalking out of the room as he continued to laugh.

She was just pulling on her running shoes when Lee opened the hatch to the senior pilot’s quarters. She reached into her locker and grabbed the package handing it to Lee wordlessly, thrusting it out to him. Lee’s eyebrow rose questioningly as he took it from her. 

“Happy Birthday Lee”. If Lee didn’t know better he would swear that the mighty Starbuck was blushing as she returned to tying her running shoes. “Hurry up and open it, I only have a few hours before CAP and I was hoping for a little rack time after our run”

Lee unwrapped the gift, a small smile on his face, “Thanks Kara, didn’t think anyone would remember”. The bottle of top quality ambrosia was unopened, a very rare commodity now in the fleet.

“Well, don’t think you can get away with not sharing Lee, I fully intend to help you enjoy that” she said as he moved closer to her. 

“I think that can be arranged” Lee grinned pulling her into a tight hug. He pulled back and brushed her lips with his. 

“Ok, Ok. I’m glad you like” she responded, pushing him back gently, “Hurry up and get changed, winner gets the first drink”


End file.
